Lucky Star Bloodlines
Lucky Star Bloodlines (らき☆すた血統 Raki Suta Kettō) is a 1994 puzzle game developed by Drillimation Studios and published by Namco for arcades and for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, PC Engine, and for Microsoft Windows, with the beta version released in arcades in February 1994. The official game was released in March 1994. It is the fifth installment of the Lucky Star series. Plot In 1979, the long war between humanity and Dr. Manhole came to an end, as Manhole was laid to eternal rest by Wataru Hoshi, a distant descendant of the Space Ninja Team Star Trigon. Peace was restored to Japan, until the outbreak of Dr. Manhole, which transformed the continent into a dark world filled with massacre and violence. At the beginning of the war, in July 1981 in Tokyo, Yutaka Yamamoto was assassinated. It was said that a strange beautiful woman was involved, within the shadows. It was Eguri Hatakeyama. In order to revive her father, Dr. Manhole, she conducted an unholy ceremony which caused the war, giving her possession of human souls from Japan. The game itself takes place in 1987. The characters are Konata Izumi, a distant descendant of the famed Izumi and Hiiragi legacies who obeyed her fate to fight hostile mobs day and night, and Kagami Hiiragi, whose sister was transformed into a tarkatan when Eguri was revived. After Keel Sark resurrected Eguri, they traveled across Japan to conduct the resurrection of Dr. Manhole. The Magical Girl Team Lucky Star followed them. Even though the resurrection of Manhole was a success, the group defeated him, and his allies. Blurb :Time refuses to forget the Izumi legacy's horrifying, bloody destiny. And in 1987 two of its descendants are summoned by fate into epic battle. Their enemy? The most evil incarnation of Lucky Star to ever rise from the grave, the vampiress Countess Eguri Hatakeyama. This spine-tingling, 6-stage fear-fest overflows with graphic sights and sounds from your worst nightmares. As Konata Izumi, the beautiful blue-haired lottie, or Kagami Hiiragi, a master miko, you'll pursue the demonic Countess all across Japan before she resurrects Dr. Manhole for a final reign of global terror. Alas, her trail of doom is laden with zombies, hideous mutants, grotesque giants, ghouls and ghastly creatures. Taste the sweat dripping into your mouth as you try rescuing yourself from diabolical traps. Feel the torturous strain on every muscle as you wield again and again sacred weapon power-ups such as Holy Water, the Battle Axe, the Crystal Blade Boomerang and the Mirror of Truth. But in the end, make sure you've saved enough strength to scream! Gameplay The game carries the same mechanic from the previous four games, but allows four players to play at the same time. Like usual, players destroy blocks being sent to them by shooting them, which disappear when the block they shoot hits the same colored block. If the block they shoot hits a non-matching block, it will just morph into a regular block. Players must destroy the given number of blocks to complete a stage. If a player loses all of their air, then a life is lost, but extra lives are given at 20,000 points, then 60,000 points, then every 60,000 after that, if the player loses all of their lives then a game over screen occurs. Category:Drillimation